A shoe includes a shoe upper and an outer sole. The shoe upper includes a top section that covers an instep side portion of a wearer, and a bottom section that covers a sole of a foot. Recently, attempts have been made to form the top section of the shoe upper from one knitted fabric to produce the shoes with high productivity. For example, in Patent Document 1, the top section of the upper in a planar developed state is formed with one knitted fabric, and such top section is joined to an outer sole made from synthetic resin and the like along with the bottom section of the upper to complete the shoes.